Currently there are no methods to safely dispose of solid nitrocellulose propellants and plasticized military munitions except by blowing them up or burning them. Both of these practices are inherently dangerous, result in toxic byproducts and require the materials to be moved to safe location and stored until ready to dispose of.
Non-thermal methods exist for hydrolysis of Nitrocellulose (Acid Hydrolysis and Alkaline Hydrolysis, respectively). However, the prior art doesn't teach a method for hydrolysis of the pellets. The prior art does not teach or suggest a neutralization approach or process beyond the thermal destruction (burning or detonating) the solid nitrocellulose propellants and plasticized military munitions. Some processes break down the material but the end-products generally remain dangerous, toxic and potentially explosive.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to teach a method for the dissolution and instant neutralization of solid (pellets) nitrocellulose propellants and plasticized military munitions.